Goode High
by Poseidon and Nike
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Chloe, Nico, Neptune and Luna are all in Goode. AU, T for mild swears. Percabeth, Cloco (NicoXOC), Neptuna (OCXOC). No gods
1. Chapter 1

**Complete rewrite of Half-Blood and Jupiter. I don't own Percy, Annabeth and Nico they're owned by Rick. Nor do I own Luna she's owned by Selene'sChild. I only own Nep and Chloe.**

**Few mild swears.**

* * *

** Goode High**

**Percy Pov**

* * *

Ok so me and Neptune my older brother are getting ready to go to school. Yes I know Neptune is a weird name but his real names Nathan and hates that name as it reminds him of his old foster father who … you get the idea. "YO BRO YOU GOTTA TEXT" Nep shouted from our bedroom.

"WHO FROM?" I shouted back

"Death Boy" he said walking into the kitchen with my phone in one hand and he in the other "here" and enhance me my phone.

_Hi wtr boys, u btr b rdy im on my wy. DA_

"Mom what do this say?" I asked my mom Sally "Nico's messing with my dyslexia again"

"Hi water boys, you better be ready I'm on my way DA" she read

"Damn i'm not dressed" we both shouted at the same time running into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

**Don't mind me just a time skip and Pov change to Neptune**

* * *

"Water Boys you better be ready" Nico shouted walking though the door

"Death Breath we are" I retorted walking to the door with my bag kissing Sally on the cheek on the way passed "Later Sally"

"Like I always tell you you're family call me Mom" She told me

"Later mom" Percy said walking out with Nico and I on his tail.

"So Neptune getting with Luna this year?" Nico asked as we got into his car.

Miss Luna Moon my best friend in our little crew, aka my crush as of the moment I saw her 3 years ago. Our little crew consists of Percy his girlfriend Annabeth, Nico and his girlfriend Chloe, Luna and I. "What no. Well maybe." I replied checking my phone as I sat in the back (Perce had called shotgun). Luna had texted me again

_If you were a God who would you be and why? L._

_Idk Neptune. Because he controls the seas, created horses and is unpredictable, just like me. How about you? Oh and I wouldn't have to change my name. N_

_Luna ovs don't have to change my name, I get to control moon beams. L_

_Seems we want to work together then Lu. N_

"Yo Lover boy we're here" Percy said jumping out of the car and walking over to the girls who were by Chloe's blue pickup. It seems that it was Cloco day with the school runs. Nico has a black dodge charger did I mention? Well anyway I put my phone away and walked over. "Hello ladies" I greeted the ladies at the truck.

"Hey Kelpy" Chloe said "catch" then she threw something at me.

"Wow thanks Clo but why?" I questioned the Guns 'N' Roses shirt she threw at me. Yes I like G'N'R

"Oh you know I weren't here for your birthday so I got you it dumbnut" she answered pulling me in for a nuggie. I just pushed her away laughing. Then I turned to Luna "So Miss Moon how are you?"

"Oh you know happy we're so close to finishing this stupid school" she smiled taking my arm and dragging me to the office so we can get our timetables. We walked in silence got our tables then went to our lockers. "Oh Nathan" I heard a 'girl' coo walking towards us.

"Bitchs 6 o'clock" Luna warned. And how true she was along come Tasha Dark with her stupid 'friend's Victoria Ball.

"Oh Nathan when did you get back?" Tasha asked

"First of all its Neptune and second like hell do you care I'm only a game to you as there are only 3 guys you haven't gotten with and that's Percy, Nico and me. And saying that the 2 lovely ladies that the other 2 are with Will clobber you you're going for me well sorry Miss Dark I am taken as well" I said turning around and flashed a 'go with it and I'll do anything' look to Luna.

"Who this stupid blonde? What's so special about her?" Victoria spat

"First things first, highest EVER mark in history" she started

"Don't forget astronomy and music Lu" I cut in

"Second I'm his friend and not some low life slut that can't hide her ego even behind what is that 2 inches?"

"I'd say 5" I smiled

"On 5 inches of make-up" Luna smiled and in the heat of the moment I lent down (yes I'm taller than her) and kissed her cheek. Causing Bitch 1 and 2 to huff and leave.

"A er um gotta go" Luna stuttered running away.

"Stupid stupid stupid" I muttered all the way to homeroom.

In homeroom I saw Chloe and Perce great. I flopped down next to Chloe and sighed. "What's the matter Nep?" Chloe asked

"I blew it" then my phone went off.

_What did you do to Luna? A_

_I kissed her on the cheek why? N_

_Just look for yourself A_

_*Annabeth has sent you a video*_

* * *

**The Video**

* * *

It looks like it's filmed in secret. "Hey there Luna why so happy?" Annabeth asked

"No reason" she replied

"You had that same face on in the car what did Nathan do?"

"First it's Neptune, and second he kissed me"

"Lips, cheek or hand?"

"Cheek"

"Well there's a school party on next month and its girls ask boys so ask him to it"

"Thanks Annabeth I will"

* * *

Then the bell went for first period and I have music with Luna. I wonder what she's going to ask me? (Note the sarcasm)


	2. Chapter 2

**Neptune Pov**

* * *

I was walking to music when I was linked arms with Tasha. "Sooo Nathan are you going to the school dance next month?" Miss Bitch asked

"Yes," then I noticed a flash of blonde hair with a bag with wings on the back "but someone's going to ask me who better company. I know it" I wrenched my arm away from her and ran up to my best friend. "Hello Miss Moon and how was homeroom?" I asked as we walked

"Oh you know Mr Richards always cracking a joke"

"Bet it would of been better if I were there" I teased

"It would of actually, but I have Annie anyway so"

"Poor Nico on his own in the big wide world" I said clutching my heart "Luna our baby is growing up so fast it breaks my heart"

"As funny as that is, and it was pretty funny, I need to ask you something. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Mi'lady I'd be honoured" I said with a mock bow "now come on we're going to be late". She gave me the one minute signal, handed me our bags and jumped on my back.

* * *

**In class**

* * *

Damn we have to do a song in class and I already know what I'm doing. Apparently so does Luna and her 'back up' singers. "Miss Moon you're up first" our teacher said

"Ok ladies you know what to do" she smiled whispering the song to the band. "Guess the song. And for extra points who it's about " Then the music started. Oh God it's I won't say I'm love from Hercules, I wonder who she's singing about. Before I knew it she'd finished and I was giving her a standing ovation. "So do you know who it's about Nep?" Luna asked when she sat down.

"Who ever he is he's lucky" I said looking down. She started laughing "What?"

"Right I'll make you a deal. If you can throw karaoke party tomorrow and a movie marathon this weekend I'll give you a clue."

"And if I can't?"

"You have to give me a clue to who you like" I agreed and the rest of the day went quickly.

* * *

**Time Skip to the movie marathon**

* * *

_Come pick me up Nep. L_

_As you wish ma'am. Your Chauffeur_

_XD really? L_

_Got everything? I'm 2 minutes away. N_

I parked my car in front of the house and I went up to the door. I knocked on the door and Phoebe, Luna's little sister answered and shouted "LUNA YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE"

"Phebs we're not dating" Luna said as she came down the stairs "so are we going Nep?"

"Yeah come on" I replied catching the bag she just threw to me

"Later Phoebe"

"Nice to see you again Miss Moon always a pleasure" I said shaking Phoebe's hand, then we walked out to the car. We had been driving for about 5 minutes just listening to the radio when I blurted out "You know the other day the guys gave me a bit of advice you know"

"Yeah? What did they say?"

"They said, to make a girl fall in love with you, you have to make her laugh. I just told them 'I tried that, and I don't know about her but I fell in love all over again'" _La la la my o my the boy to shy. _Damn "Lu can you get that please it's Percy and put it on loud please"

"Yo bro were are you?" Percy asked

"Pick me up dumbo" Luna chimed in

"Ok ok, later love birds" and with that he hung up. I could see him winking though the phone.

* * *

**Chloe Pov**

* * *

"So where's lover boy?" Nico asked

"Picking up Luna" Percy answered. Annabeth and I shared a look she knew what I was thinking 'Love is in the air'.

"Nico, Percy be good sla-boyfriends and get us a drink please" I ordered giving them my 'Do it or die' look, they both shuddered and walked out while I shifted over to Annabeth.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Annabeth whispered

"Neptuna is finally happening?" I asked

"Yep Chloe pretty soon they will be together. Make sure that only the love seat is free when they get in ok" I nodded and moved back to the large sofa where I had been sitting. Then the boys came in with our drinks, "Thanks baby" I smiled kissing Nico's cheek as he sat down

"Only the best for my queen" he said lying down his head on my lap

"Your queen am I Di Angelo? What about princess?" I asked looking him in the eye

"Well someday I will call someone princess but she will have black hair like me and blue eyes like you. And she will call you mommy and me daddy, and will be called Loren" I kissed him on the forehead

"You know what I want to hear. I love you Skull" I smiled sipping my drink. When the door opened with Neptune and Luna walking in.

"We're home" Nep shouted

"Right here Stone you idiot" I shouted rolling my eyes. They sat down in the only seat left witch is the love seat. "Right movies what we got?" I asked. Neptune went and grabbed a load from his room, Nico had brought some scary movies and Annabeth and I had ended up bringing as few musicals each. We chose some Greek horror called 'Evil'. Half way though Nico and I were on the edge of our seats watching it, Annabeth was hiding in Percy's chest and Luna was playing with Nep's hair as he had fallen asleep, head on her lap. By the end me and Nico were the only ones awake so we grabs our phones and took picture of the 2 couples (as black mail). Neptune was the first one to wake, and when he did he noticed Luna was on him, then Luna woke and jumped off with them both going red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Pov**

* * *

Ok I wake up to Luna and my brother red faced and Chloe just laughing her head of. "What did we miss?" Annabeth asked stop sleepy

"This" Chloe said still laughing throwing us her phone.

"Is that those 2?" I asked and Chloe nodded "Ladies would you excuse us for a minute please? Nico, Nep kitchen" they followed me in to the kitchen "Bro just ask her out"

"Do you want to know what Luna was doing when you feel asleep?" Nico asked

"What was she doing?" Nep whispered

"Oh nothing much, just playing with your hair because you feel asleep on her lap" I told him

"Fine but you don't crash it or anything" we nodded sadly I may add. Then we walked back into living room with 2 cups of coco in our hands each.

* * *

**Neptune Pov**

* * *

"Here you go ma'am just the way you like" I said as I gave Luna her drink

"Thanks Nep, now what are why going to watch?" Luna asked and I thought

"We have Hunger Games, Jackson Stone **(Lol (::) if you can guess how I thought of the name xD)**and the lightning theif and Jackson Stone and the sea of monsters" I said looking at the movies I had shoved on the table. We chose Jackson Stone and the lightning theif, and to be honest Annabelle Run **(if you can't figure this out then no cookie) **is a little cute but Luna's better. "So if you guys were a demi God who would be your parent? Mine'd be Nike goddess of luck" Chloe asked

Me and Percy looked at each other and nodded shouting "POSEIDON LORD OF THE SEA" earning an eye roll from the girls.

"Well then I see I'd have you idiots as my cousins then" Nico said annoyed "As I'd have Hades as my dad"

"Athena, and I wouldn't care what she'd say about you being a seaweed brain Percy. I love you." Annabeth said before she kissed him. Then Chloe and Nico started kissing

"What get away from this snog fest?" Luna asked and in response I grabbed my jacket.

"To the ice cream shop and museum" I said as we walked out.

* * *

**At the ice cream parlour**

* * *

"Yo Neptune my bro" I heard from the break room

"Come on Lu we'll grab the ice cream in a min" I said walking to the room with her. "Brad my brother how's life?" I said to the brown haired and brown eyed guy who shouted to me before

"Life's great. Pardon me Mr Stone but you haven't introduced me to your friend" he said smiling at Luna.

"Brad I told you about Luna right? Well this is her. Luna this is Bradly Cooper, he and his twin sister own this place" speak of the devil. A girl who looked exactly like Brad walked in "Hey Violet this is Luna"

"The girl who-" She started before I interrupted "WELL let's get that ice cream" and the 4 of us went out into the main hall and the twins went up on to the stage. Damn they're going to ask me to sing. "Hey there people and welcome to The Ice Cream Shack" Violet said down the microphone

"Now we have one of our workers. You know him as the Roman God of the sea, Neptune Stone" Brad said dragging me on stage "I better be getting free ice cream you 2" I warned. They nodded throwing me my guitar. "Er hi guys yeah I guess I'll be singing you a song. This is Lucky by Jason Mraz with a little adaptation" and with that I started to play.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my,oh baby I'm trying

Girl I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when the life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long we take,  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we will love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we will love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh"

By the end Brad had made us our ice cream and even a milkshake. "Thanks guys. Erm I'm not good at this but erm that was for my best friend Luna who with me today" Then I jumped off stage and went to the break room with Luna hot on my tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neptune Pov**

* * *

Luna followed me in to the break room shocked. "Nathan" she said sitting down next to me. Wait she said Nathan, she never calls me Nathan unless she's thinking about something or very angry with me. "What was that song about?" She asked calmly.

"I think I'm in love with you Miss Moon" I said looking at the floor head in hands. I really regretted that as soon as I came out. What if she doesn't like me? What if she now hates me? "Nep look at me" she said again after 2 minutes and I looked up at her, in her big blue eyes. "Now listen to me"

"Why you're only going to say you hate me" I muttered

"Nep listen to me please. We've known each other for what 3 years? And we're best friends. How can I hate you, in fact it's the opposite you great big dummy" I smiled "do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that Nep? 3 years"

"Well I've wanted to say it for 3 years. So come closer" and she did "closer" she did again and our lips were just an inch apart "closer Miss Moon" I smiled and kissed her.

"Erm Nep- oh I'm interrupting arnt I sorry" Violet blushed. I pulled away and waved her off "It's Percy" she said throwing the phone and walking out of the room so I put it on loud speaker

"What?" I asked my stupid brother

"We're all wondering where you are"

"With me Kelp Face" Luna laughed "We're at the ice cream shop"

"WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER THEN I WANT ICE CREAM" Chloe shouted

"See you in 5 then little bro" I said hanging up the phone. I rolled my eyes at Luna and done the eye brow dance causing her to laugh. I cracked up a few jokes as well then I heard.

"Neptune and Luna sitting a tree" only Chloe would do that

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Nico carried on and we just rolled our eyes.

"See these 2 prefect for each other, anit ya Cloco" I said to Luna

"Yo shut up Neptuna, we're not as bad as Percabeth out there" Chloe retorted. Christ Neptuna is that me and Lu? Must be. Is it a thing now or something? How long have they had this name for us?

"Nep?" Someone whispered in my ear cutting my thoughts

"Yeah" I whispered back

"Tell them about us" Luna ordered

"Guys," after a glare from Chloe, Annabeth and Luna I added "and ladies. I'm proud to say me and Lu-"

"Luna and I Nep" Annabeth corrected

"Ok then grammar police. Luna and I are together"

"Took you long enough" the 4 of them shouted. "So ice cream?" Chloe asked

"Buying your own Jones" I told her as we walked out of the break room

"Come on Stone you get it free" she whined

"ONE free ice cream each then" I smiled "unless your names Luna Moon then there all free"

We sat in a corner booth and ate the ice creams when Nico asked about my life before the gang. I ended up telling them about how my mother had left me in an orphanage, and about my abusive foster father who I was with when I moved here. After 2 and a half years with the gang I moved in with Sally that's my life. I went and got more ice cream when I heard "Oh Nathan" Tasha and Victoria

"Ladies my name is Neptune and I'm with my friends AND girlfriend" I smirked walking pass them to the booth but they followed me.

"Witch ones your girl friend then Nathan" Tasha asked as the guys were gone "is it goth girl" she pointed at Chloe "dumb blonde" pointing at Annabeth "or little Miss wings?" Finally pointing at Luna

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" I heard 2 voices say Percy and Nico

"Cough Goth and dumb cough" Luna 'coughed'

"Well we're gentlemen so we don't hit women. But I can't speak for the girls" Nico winked "Come on ladies and Percy lets go" we got up and left after Chloe and Annabeth slapped little Miss bitch and little Miss sult (take your pick on who's who). We drove to the beach nd sent the rest of the day there, it was the best day ever until I got home. "Neptune I have some thing to tell you" Sally said.

* * *

**Sally Pov while they were at the beach**

* * *

Percy had texted me at they'd be home later a.k.a. at the beach when I got a letter though the door. "Dear carer of Nathan Stone,

We are pleased to inform you that Miss Gina Stone would like to meet her son. He must make the decision himself, thank you.

Mr Potato" then I heard the door go

"Neptune I have to tell you something. Your mother wants to meet you" I said to my adoptive son

He thought for awhile and agreed if the gang would be there. I sent of the letter straight away. The meeting would be a week after the dance, so I hope noting bad happens while they're there.

* * *

**Gina Pov**

* * *

My baby boy. Little Nathan Stone after 17 years of not being able to see him, I get to see him in 3 weeks time. I might aswell take Charlie and Dani with me to see him so they know who their big brother is. Maybe just maybe he could come live with us in San Fransisco. I hope he does I mean he lives in New York and I won't get to see him that often. I was only 16 when I gave him up for adoption and I never looked back until now. His farther died 2 months before he was born so he never would of stayed with him anyway, but now atleast we can have our own little family, Charlie, Dani, Nathan and Me. A family at last.


	5. Chapter 5 (I didnt listen to SC :3)

**An: I'm still doing the 3 couples just saying that Neptuna are in the early stages of the relationship not much PDA but Cloco and Percabeth its a different story.**

**Disclaimer: (For once) I am not Rick nore am I Selene'sChild so I don't own Mr Jackson, Miss Chase, Mr Di Angelo or Miss Moon. But I do own the Cloco relationship and the oocness of some characters **

**Percy Pov**

* * *

It's a week until the dance and the girls (Well Wise Girl and Luna did) went to go get dresses, so they look 'nice' personally me, Nep and Death Breath (And Chloe) think we should just be those people that walk in, in jeans and shirts but hey that's us and we don't get a say (because we're guys Chloe stated). Well anyway the 3 of us are playing on the x-box talking. "So 2 more weeks and then you meet Gina ah bro" I said "YES TAKE THAT" I just shot Nico from across the field (Well he was on the phone).

"Yeah 2 weeks until WE meet my actual mom" he sounded sad

"Nep what's the matter? I know something's wrong your my brother, my best friend" I asked

"What if she wants me to live with her?" **(Ok Nathan have you been reading this by any chance?. Nep: It's Nep and no why would you think that?. No reason my readers know. Nep: Readers?) **He sighed

"Nep don't worry if she askes you don't have to go" Nico told him. He nodded and we played some more. Before we knew it the girls came back. The girls only told us the colours of their dresses so we know what colour shirt to get. Annabeth got a grey dress I bet it matches her eyes, Chloe a black dress Nico was happy at this because well it's his favourite colour and Luna got a blue dress much to the delight of Nep. All in all our wonderful girlfriends know favourite colours.

"Is that the girls?" my step-dad/English teacher Paul asked from the kitchen

"Yeah" I said thinking "We're doing homework" then I mouthed 'to the bedroom' to the gang and we ran to it laughing.

* * *

**Chloe Pov (2 hours earlier in the dress shop)**

* * *

WHY DID I COME SHOPING FOR A BLOODY DRESS?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THEM. "Screaming in your head again Clo?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah why did you drag me along with you? I was happy with the guys idea of jeans and t-shirt" I huffed sitting on a chair

"You owe us" Luna smiled. Damn I did we spent half an hour looking for the perfect dresses. Of course those two knew what to look for as even though they don't wear dresses often they still wear them, me on the other hand never owned let alone wore a dress and I wanted to look nice for Nico. Another 5 minutes and I had found the perfect dress. It's a simple black dress with a V-neck as soon as the girls saw it they shared a glance and dragged me to the shoe department. "NO the dress is enough I'm wear this and black converse or black shirt and jeans take your pick ladies" I said pulling out of their grasp.

"But you'll see them" Annabeth moaned

"So it's me and everyone knows it" I defended but in the end I won. We got our dresses and went to the local café where we saw Violet. We got our drinks and sat with her saying she was on her own. "Hey Violet why you on your own?" I asked

"Oh err I was meant to be meeting some body but they never showed" she explained smiling weakly at us. I pulled out my phone and walked outside winking to Annabeth as I went. "Hey bro? You still going out with what's her face?" I asked my brother Colin. Colin's 2 years older than us and a year older than Nep. He was recently going out with a Meg Izemshomer **(I have no idea about this name its way way way out there) **but I think he'd like Violet more.

"Nah, she dumped me. Why?" he asked

"Oh no reason, just come down to Caffee on 23rd and say you were just popping in ok" I told him then I hung up and went back in "Back from calling the guys"

We sat talking about next week and the week after, the dance and the meeting with Gina, when Colin walked in and grabbed a coffee. "Hey Colin over here" I shouted and he walked over and kissed my cheek

"Err Chloe I'm sure Nico's not that guy" Violet said looking surprised "Does he know that this guy kisses you?" We all laughed

"Colin meet Violet Cooper. V meet Colin Jones my older single brother" I winked

"I feel stupid now" Violet muttered

"Trust me when Nico first met Col he was jealous and that was before we were dating" I smiled then I got a text

**Hey Swifty whats taking you so long? :( S**

**Awww is my baby jealous? XD C**

**:I No I was just worried come back soon ok? s**

**Yo Di Angelo your girls with me. Castellan**

**O_0 Luke I'll kill you DA**

**Chill Skull that was Colin Chloe x**

**Can I kill Colin? 3:) S**

**I wish but no sorry. Be back in 10 love you baby C x**

**Love you more :* S**

I rolled my eyes and smirked while reading what Nico had sent "Col you better watch out 'cause Nico wants to kill you for pretending to be 'Mr I'm so better than you'" I warned him showing him the text "Come on you two I said we'd be home in 10. Bye Violet, Later bro btw I know" I said walking away leaving him in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe's Pov**

So it's the day of the dance but I'm in History witch is last period we're learning about the Greek Gods. Something I don't know already please. "Miss Jones name a minor god who helps the major gods" my teacher asked

"Lady Nike, goddess of luck and victory. She drove Lady Athena's and Lord Zeus' chariots" I smiled being cocky. What I'm half Greek my family's said to be descendants of Nike.

"Very well got on with your work then" I rolled my eyes

"I finished it like 10 minutes ago" I said standing "May I leave please? That was a lesson of work right? Plus I have to go do something"

"Yes yes yes go then" And with that I ran to 'Thalia's' tree. It's this big pine tree dedicated to Percy's cousin Thalia on the day she passed on. I put in my ear buds and sung along to the music. "Hey beautiful. Why's a pretty lady like you alone?" I heard someone ask.

"What do you want Luke?" I said not even turning around

"To give company to a lady" He smiled trying to come closer

"Come near me and you're in for it Castellan"

"What's gonna happen? Your stupid little emo boyfriend's gonna beat me up?"

"No but we will" Nep smiled walking towards me with the whole swim team

"Scram Castellan before the team gets you" I smiled walking over to Nep while Luke ran "Thanks guys" I said they all told me that I'm welcome and told me it was all Nep's idea. I ended up staying after school waiting for Annabeth and Luna because they were watching Kelp for Brains and Fish Face at their swim meet. I lay in the back of my truck with my radio blasting out some Green Day and My Chemical Romance, I had my eyes closed so the only way I knew someone had joined me was because the truck went down and they wrapped their arms around me. I knew it was Nico because of the way he played with my hair. I opened my eyes and rolled over so I could see him better, I rolled so much I was lying on top of him. "Hello Beautiful" He smiled and all I could do was kiss him. I told him every thing about Luke and you should of seen his face go red. We started to make out after another 5 minutes and we only stopped when the others came. The guys said goodbye to us and went to the Jackson-Stone-Blofis residence and we went to my house.

* * *

Line break

* * *

An hour later we were ready and only a minute later the lads arrived. "GIRLS THEY'RE HERE" My dad shouted.

"ON OUR WAY DOWN PAP" I shouted back turning on a little music "Coming down first we have Miss Annabeth Chase wearing a gorgous grey one strap dress that matches her eyes" I announced when Annabeth went down. "Next we have Miss Luna Moon wearing beautiful blue dress with a throw over" I announced when Luna went down then I changed the music to some Green Day. "And lastly we have Me in the best black dress" I said walking down stairs "Catch me then Nico" I said jumping from the 5th step into his arms.

"You look gorgous" Nico said leaning in for a kiss

"Achem. None of that please Mr Di Angelo" my dad warned

"DAD really?" I whined quickly kissing Nico's cheek and getting down

"Yes now back before 12" he warned as we walked out with me rolling my eyes. We went in each of the guy's cars, in other words the couples went in the boyfriend's car. I spent the time singing to the music we were listening to, Bon Jovi bed of roses.

_"I wanna lay you down on bed of roses,_

_For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of _NICO!" I screamed then every thing went black.

* * *

**Neptune**

* * *

I was driving behind Chloe and Nico when that stupid son of a hitch hit them and just got out the car and ran. "Luna call an ambulance then Annbeth" I said stopping the car and running to Nico's. I searched the car and found them both unconscious but breathing thank God. I didn't dare move them and the ambulance was here in no time they got taken to hospital and they said the Chloe was worse off. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I heard that Chloe was like a little sister to me and to hear that broke my heart. "You alright?" Luna asked hugging me

"W-we need to-to call the J-jones" I managed dailing the number

* * *

**Time skip in the hospital**

* * *

I was sat next to Chloe's bed alone while everyone else went to see Nico and her parents were busy when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be ok son she's a strong young lady. I can see why you want to marry her"

"M-marry her? Her boyfriend was in the crash as well" then I looked at her hand "That's Nico's ring" then I heard the squeaking of wheels.

"I thought you'd be here" Nico smiled

"Promise ring ah?" I asked when the doctor left. He nodded and we just sat in never silence on both her sides the only thing that you could hear from Nico or I was me softly singing to her, her favourite songs by Green Day. I got up and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder and told him I was going, he nodded in response and I kissed Chloe's forehead "Wake up soon Swift. Skull and Kelpy are waiting for you" I said as I walked out.

* * *

** Late update thanks to school work sorry guys. I would say longer chapter but I write 1000+ each time. There's a poll on our profile for the most awesome of our Oc's now Luna is NOT on there as she is not ours but if she was on there she would be in the top 3. Do the poll and if you want leave a review on if you liked the whole Chloe Crash bit next chapter The Stone family reunion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chloe(Still ****unconscious these are memories and hopes)**

* * *

**5 years old**

* * *

I was in the sandbox playing with my 5 year old teddy Abby when a 6 year old boy came over "Hi" He said

"Hello" I said back hugging Abby close to me "I'm Chloe Jones"

"Nico Di Angelo" Nico told me back

* * *

**13 years old**

* * *

"Come on Nico give him back" I moaned jumping up to try and save my now 13 year old bear

"No, not until you tell me" He demanded. He found out I liked some one and now he wants to know

"It's you" I muttered under my breath

"What?"

"I LIKE YOU" I shouted at him kissing him and to my surprise he kissed back

* * *

**16 years old**

* * *

Nico just gave me his ring as a promise ring until we're ready. I was so over the moon I think if Abby was real he'd be dead because I hugged him so tightly. My best friend and boyfriend just asked me to basically marry him.

* * *

**24 years old**

* * *

"Nico?" I said to the empty house "NICO?" I shouted.

"In here Swift" He shouted from the study and I walked up to him and hugged him around the back of the chair

"Want the good news or the really good news?" I asked kissing him cheek

"Both"

"Well the good news is I got the job and the really good news is I'm pregnant" then I walked over to Abby "Looks like you have a new owner Ab" I smiled hugging the 24 year old bear.

* * *

**Neptune**

* * *

It's been a week and she still hasn't woken up. Nico and I visit everyday but today's different I cannot go. I have to go see my biological mother in the local café, with Luna. "Text me if anything happens Nico" I told him as I left he just nodded and went to my car witch I was lending him, it's a short walk to the café any way. I got there in no time and saw Luna talking to a lady with 2 young children. I kissed Luna's cheek and sat down "I'm guessing that you're Gina then. Am I correct?" I asked

"Yes, girls this is Nathan your big brother" she said to the kids and ran around the table to give me a hug. I'm guessing they were twins (this is Chloe and her twin same personalities just different name) because they had the same facial features, but that was where the similarities end.

Charlie (Chloe) had brown hair, was a tomboy, a gadget wizard and a footballer. Dani (The other twin) had blonde hair, glasses, more of a girly girl and plays volleyball. They were both so cute, Charlie was playing on her kindle muttering facts about the Greek gods to Dani while she was cleaning her glasses. "Charlie's a mythology nut ask her about any God and she'll tell you their Roman name, siblings and parents" Gina explained when she saw me smiling at the twins

"Charlie got any info on Poseidon?" I asked winking to Luna

"Poseidon, Lord of the sea, middle brother of Zeus and Hades, Roman name Neptune, mother Rhea and Farther Kronos" Charlie smiled coming to do next to me "Want to know my nickname?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded "Neptune" I smiled. Her face when she realized that Luna the Roman goddess worked with Neptune the Roman god and that Luna and I were dating. We found out that Gina lived in San Francisco and asked us over for the summer I told her I'd love to go over as long as it was ok with Sally. Then my phone went off "Excuse me a minute ladies" I said answering it and walking outside."You've reached Stone how can I help"

"It's me come to the hospital" Nico said

"What's happened?" I asked worried

"Just get Luna and come down" He said hanging up. I walked inside and sitting down

"Neptune? Whats wrong big brother?" Charlie asked and I told them the whole story.

"Go on then we don't want to keep you from seeing your friend" Gina told us. I kissed all 3 of them on the cheek and said good bye "Next week Charlie wanna come to the Greco-Roman museum with me?" I asked before walking out and she said yes.

* * *

**Just a little line break**

* * *

I practically ran through the hospital to get to Chloe's room. When I got there I saw Colin, Violet, Mr and Mrs Jones, Sally, Percy and Annabeth but not Nico. I'm guessing he was in the room. "He wanted you to be the first one to see her" Percy said. I walked in the room to see

* * *

**My shortest chapter yet 813 words but I wanted a cliffhanger. Charlie and Dani like I said are Chloe and her twin and as you can tell Nep already loves them this bond will be important in about 2-4 chapters or so ok ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Neptune**

* * *

I didn't know what to expect, Chloe alive and well or dead as a door nail. I hoped for the first one. I walked in to see Chloe sitting up in her bed chatting away with Nico, neither of them noticed me so I decided to play a little trick. I put my hands over Chloe's eyes and said in my best Luke impression "I hope the crash didn't harm your beauty Chloe"

"Go away - NEP" she said turning around

"I'll just go shall I?" I smirked turning to the door

"I thought you were Luke, no stay of course"

We spoke for ages, I told them about the meeting with mom and said that Charlie would be joining us for visiting the museum. Soon I walked out smiling "She's fine. Dreadfully sorry Perce she remembers you as the ugly bitch in our group"

"Very funny Stone we all know it's you" he laughed walking in. I excused myself outside and called Gina "Gina? It's Nep or Nathan. She's fine, does Dani want to come next week as well?"

"Dani! It's your brother he wants to talk" Gina shouted

"Hello?" Came a voice

"Dani want to met my friends with Charlie?"

"Will Luna be there?"

"Of course"

"Then yes"

* * *

**Charlie's Pov (At the museum)**

* * *

Neptune or should I call him Nathan like mom does? Either way he came to where we were staying and picked us up with Luna. "Ready to meet my friends you two?" He asked

"Yeah, is Chloe alright?" I asked

"Yeah don't worry kiddo she is" Nep smiled as we pulled up to the museum where I saw 2 boys and 2 girls. One of the girls was in a wheelchair, she had black hair and blue eyes "Is that Chloe?" I asked Luna

"Yeah, she's practically Nep's sister." We walked over and we introduced each other. We were just walking around (with Chloe wheeling around) when I saw a statue of Vulcan in the Roman section with a boy around my age next to it. He looked basically like a Latino elf and was building something. "Hi, what you building ?" I said standing by him.

"A helicopter" he shrugged "I'm Leo Valdez by the way"

"Charlie Stone" I smiled. Leo was very cute and I was about to give him my number when Chloe and Nico came over.

"Charlie come on. Leo is that you?" Chloe asked

"Hey Chloe. Mom wanted to know if you were ok to babysit this week end"

"You two know each other?" I asked confused

"Yeah I'm his babysitter. Leo tell Mrs. Valdez I'll be over at 6pm" After that we left and Leo slipped something into my pocket. We went down to the local fast food restaurant with Dani teasing me about Leo so I put my hand in my pocket to see what he put in there, it was the helicopter he was making with what seems to be a phone number. I decided to text him.

* * *

Hey Leo it's Charlie

CS

_Oh hey guess you found them then_

_LV_

Yeah I love it, thanks :)

C

_:) You're welcome_

_L_

So you know when Chloe comes down can I come? :l

C

_Sure! I want someone my age here for once. :D_

_L_

:D Yay! I'll see you this weekend then Repair Boy

C

_:/ Repair Boy? Well then Gadget Girl_

_RB_

Good one

GG

* * *

I was smiling all the time we were texting. "Somebody's happy" Nep teased "Who's the boy?"

"B-boy who said anything about a boy?" I asked straight away

"It's Leo Valdez" Nico told him and my cheeks went red, like a furious red. They all started to tease me so I went and sat outside, until Chloe came out and sat with me. "You ok Char?"

"What do you think? I'm sat out here because of my sister, older brother and his friends"

"Apart from me, Gadget Girl" she smiled

"Leo called me that" I smiled back "Were you looking over my shoulder when he sent it?"

"Maybe. Now come on we're going to the mall, it's just so Dani can buy something but maybe we can get you some new games" I hugged her and kept saying thank you over and over. In the end Dani had bought 3 tops, 2 pairs of jeans and a jacket where as I got a new hoodie and about 5 new video games.

* * *

**Leo Pov **

* * *

_Stone? _I thought to myself _Where have I heard that name before? _ I had definitely heard that name before. Neptune Stone that's how, the senior baseball legend who coaches my team and I have a crush on his little sister. I was smiling all the way home and when I told my mom about Chloe, she asked why I was more happy than usual "No reason"

"Who have you met?"

"No-one important" I said before running up to my room texting Charlie.

* * *

_Hey Gadget Girl_

_RB_

Hey Repair Boy. What's with the random text?

GG

_I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?_

_RB_

Sure! I'd love to, you know where my brother lives right? Neptune Stone

GG

_Yeah, I'll be there around 6pm if thats ok with you._

_RB_

Yeah that's ok with me, see you then ;)

GG x

* * *

Did she send me a kiss? I think so, does this mean she likes me back? I hope so. I wanted to look nice so I took quite a long shower and even had a shave, well I do want to make an impression even if it was only a movie. I dressed in a red button down shirt and some jeans before heading out and walking to the apartment.

* * *

**Last chapter when Nep called Dani and Charlie young, he meant you compared to him. He's a senior and they're freshmen. **

**Sorry about nearly a month without updating (Don't kill me) I just had writer's block, also I've started a new original story called 'Clock to happiness' check it out.  
**


End file.
